


A unlikely pair

by PoltergeistForever



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Cheating, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, Rose quartz (steven universe) - Freeform, Self-Hatred, Swearing, a almost death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoltergeistForever/pseuds/PoltergeistForever
Summary: My eyes shot open as I heard the familiar, loud beeping sound of my shitty alarm clock. I sit up, stretching slightly.  Ugh. Back to that hell hole again, School.That's all what I thought about school. Well, I only despise it because of the awful people there. I mean, there is only three people doing it but It's been exhausting dealing with it for Eight years. None of they ever hit me before, luckily. But I have seen them do it to other students.





	1. Another school year

**Author's Note:**

> Fic is old as hell lol I'v been wanting to add more to this fic for ages as I have most planned.

 

_ Beep, Beep, Beep _

 

My eyes shot open as I heard the familiar, loud beeping sound of my shitty alarm clock. I sit up, stretching slightly.  Ugh. Back to that hell hole again, School.

 

That's all what I thought about school. Well, I only despise it because of the awful people there. I mean, there is only three people doing it but It's been exhausting dealing with it for Eight years. None of they ever hit me before, luckily. But I have seen them do it to other students.

 

The first girl, the one that calls the shots is named Christa. She is the leader of the group and the one I fear the most. She is a dirty-blonde headed chick that lives on the rich side of town in a big mansion.  Her typical school looks is her signature suit that consists of: Black vest, a white T-shirt with golden sleeves, black dress pants, and black shoes and to top it a golden tie. Her usual hairstyle with half of her hair in a ponytail. 

 

Admittedly, I thought She was most prettiest girl. Her amber eyes are is her best trait. They are practically golden. She was once friendly but now all she seemed to care about herself and her friends. She even enjoyed putting down others and laughing at other who were lower classes.

 

Anyways, Christa's right hand girl was a girl named, Jessica. She was a tall, beefy girl who was usually that one who gets to beat on the students. I don't know much about her, but she usually wears something similar to Christa, but orange instead of wearing yellow. Oh, but her hair long  is always down. It a very light blonde.

 

The final girl in the group is the mosts quiet, Her was named, Mazzy. She worse yellow, like Christa.  However, She worse a fancy, mustard yellow dress that ending at her knees. The dress also had many white stripes going down it.  She also seems to put gel in her hair it for it to stick up in the air-which made it look funny as hell. As I said, she is a quiet girl, but she could be a awful lemon bitch as well.

 

_ " This is the last year, Azure. It's only seven months, right?" _ I thought. Well, I thought I was saying in my mind but I must of been saying this out loud because I heard my mother down the hall say.

 

" That's the day I'll be kicking you out and making you life off the land! " I chuckled bit, I knew she was joking- Besides, She loved me too much for that.

 

I stretch once more, got my glasses off my night stand before finally getting out of bed. Though I didn’t like school, I liked most of my classes I chosen. I walked over to one of my dressers and began searching for something half-decent to wear for the first day.  Only after few minutes I say fuck that, it was best to wear regular pair of jeans and a T-shirt today, because I didn't feel like looking. 

 

I grabbed the clothes I wanted and went down the hall to get a morning shower. Gotta look quarter decent, right? 

As I walked into the bathroom and past the mirror, I just had to check my hair-This may sound strange, but I love my hair being pure blue in the front. My usually hair, cherry brown color makes me mad. Though, I don't why it does. I have been dyeing like that since grade five.

 

"Agh, dammit." I say out loud as I biting my lip. Of course, my hair just had to grow out -or at least for me to notice today- I moved my hair around bit to see the dark brown roots shown pretty clearly and the fading blue colour.

 

" I'll be getting rid of you late." I grumbled, tossing my clothes and glasses onto the bathroom counter. 

 

After my quick shower and hurriedly got dressed, I went downstairs to great my family. I walked into the kitchen to see my mother and father eating their breakfast of bacon and eggs.

 

" Finally up and ready, Az." I heard my father say. I just nods towards him as I walk past him begin to search in fridge the for something to eat.

 

" Dear, did you make sure you packed everything?"  My mother said.

 

"Yes, You know I am going to be eighteen the next few months, right." I was slightly mumbling bit as I was still looking for something to eat. I don't know why they still treat me like a little girl.

 

" Just want to make sure, my little blueberry!"

 

Ugh, she hadn't called me that nickname since I was ten. I decided to chuckle bit and go with whatever she says.  I mean, let her have her fun right?

 

" Ah, I found an apple!" I exclaimed. I hear parent both chuckled now as I shut the fridge and quickly joined them at the table.

 

" It's doesn't matter if your getting older, you're always going to be our baby." My father turned to me smiling.

 

" I know." I smiled back at him. I was about to take a bite out of my apple when my mother speaks up again.

 

"  It's almost time to go, Azure. Did you brush your teeth?"

 

" Not yet." I said, between bites. " I wanted to eat something first." I watched my mother sigh, so I quickly finish my apple and quickly run upstairs to brush my teeth.

 

After I was finish, I went back into my room and grabbed my phone and run all the way back down stairs.  _  'Damn, I need to be in better shape'  _ I thought as I felt like I was going to pass out with all this running. 

I slowly walked to the front door and seen my backpack and my jacket together and threw those on. It was my final year, but I still was scared of what's it going to be like. I wanted to try to make the best of it. 

 

" See you guys, Love you!" I called out as I open the door of the house and quickly slammed it shut. '' This year was just going to any other year, boring and torturing..'' Azure thought. 

 

===

 

 

It only took me about five minutes to sprint to the bus stop as I got closer I noticed there was two other girls waiting there. I just walk past them-not really paying attention to them- and stood few feet from them.

 

" Hey, what your name?" 

 

Quickly turning to the voice the one girl: Pink long, curly hair. She must of ask this due to her smiling at me warmly. I stare back, she was a chubby girl , but very tall. She looks to be six foot. She wore a knee-high dress that was both white and pink roses on it. Shewhite flats to match. I smiled and open my mouth to reply, but stopped at another voice.

 

" Rosa, don't go talking to just anybody like that." It was the other girl, she seemed pretty mad at "Rosa" I decided to get a better look at her. 

 

She was tall, but very thin. She was a lot shorter than her friend, but looks ten times more intimidating. She wore a leather jacket, a light blue shirt with a yellow DX - face on the front, blue jeans and black high tops. She also had strawberry blond hair. Quite similar to Rosa’s, but shorter.

 

I watched Rosa glare at the other girl and turn to me, " Sorry for my friend, she so overprotective. I guess you know my name now.."

 

"It's fine. Mine is  Azure, by the way." I reply, holding my hand out to Rosa for a friendly hand shake, but the other girl seems to push it away.

 

" Well, Azure,  Don't you dare touch her! "  The other girl practically hisses at me. I guess Rosa had enough because she pushed her out of the way.

 

" Can't you see that's she nice, May." Rosa glares at who I am guess is " May" and turns to me, " Ugh, such a salty girl. Sorry."

 

" I am not salty.." She growled. She turns away from us and lets out a large huff.

 

"She's very protective over me. We are new here and use to live in a messed up town with our parents." Rosa sighed and began to play with her hair. " Our parents still live in that town, I live with May here."

 

" Are you?"I began,  but was cut off by Rosa quickly speaking up.

 

" Oh no, she my best friend."  She looked down. I could she her cheek coved from a light blush of embarrassment. Rosa seemed quiet.

 

" Oh." Is all I could really reply. It must been hard living in a town like that, I was glad to live in a place that I could walk outside and feel somewhat safe. 

 

" So, how is this school?" May ask me. She had walked up towards me and seemed to be now holding a cigarette. She seemed bit more relaxed. Thanks the stars..

 

" It's not that bad..." I shrugged.

 

" Aww shit. Well, I guess it's not much of a worry as our last school." May sighs before taking a long drag on her cigarette.

 

" How bad was your old school?" I asked. Though, I felt bad asking. ' _ 'maybe she doesn't want to talk about it Azure. Why you gotta be so nosy?' ' _

 

" Really bad. Once you hit a certain age, it seems that everyone wants to fight with you. It felt like if you weren't in a gang, you could die." May replied, nodding towards me.

 

" Yeah, it was awful." Rosa added. Wow, I didn't expect today meet two girls that survived the odds. I smiled at them, I wanted to ask them to be my friends, since they seemed to need it. However, Rosa beat me to it.

 

" Azure, wanna be our friend? You seem nice." She asked, holding out her hand. I glanced at May who was finishing her cigarette, she nodded in approval, so I grab Rosa hand and shook it.

 

" Ahh, thanks!" Rosa quicks pulls me into a tight hug in which I gladly accept. I never really had any friends for a long time, I guess the first day won't be so bad.

 

" Rosa, Azure, the bus is coming." I heard May say. Me and Rosa broke our hug and all three of use got onto the bus.

 

On the bus ride we chatted a lot. About what we liked, what did we like to wear, about the best place to eat. Lots of stuff and before we knew it we were at school. 

 

Getting off the bus, I seen my most favorite person in the world, Christa and her friends. They were all waiting at the school in front of the door. 

 

" Oh look, it's Azure! she seems to have friends this year!" I hear Mazzy say.

 

" Friends? " Jessica snickers and elbows Mazzy, " What world?" Then they both break into a all-out laughing fit. I ignore them and glance at Christa, she isn't laughing with the others, but she of course wearing her typically suit as she leans on the door frame of the school. Rosa, me and May walk up to them.

 

" Heh, Didn't expect you to see you with your own group of friends." Christa says, still leaning on the door.

 

" Got a problem,bitch?" I begin to freak out as I hear May say that.''  _ Oh my god, what in the hell is she doing?'' _

 

Mazzy frowns at May, " You must be new, I suggest you don't call our boss a bitch or you'll be sorry..." 

 

" Yeah or you will be tasting blood.." Jessica warns.

" Girls, does it look like I give two fucks at what this girl says?" Christa casually chime in. I am so surprised at calm Christa is this year, last year she was very angry and ill-tempted. She practically jump at others.

 

" C-Come on. Let's go somewhere else.." I say, quickly grabbing May and Rosa arm. I wanted to leave and make sure nobody gets into a fight on the first day. It wasn't that hard dragging them away, but it was hard keeping May quiet.

 

After dragging them quite far, May speaks up. " Who does she think she is

" Lower your voice and I will explain."  I whisper, now feeling slightly nervous. I was going to explain myself and give them bit of history.

 

" You see, I knew Christa since Kindergarten. We were actually close friends- Sister-ilke. For some stupid reason her mother didn't approve it. We did the typically friend stuff, We gave each other gifts, shared lunches  and sat with each other on the bus, many fun stuff like that. So once we went into grade five, two other girls joined our class room and everything changed from there..."

 

" Was that the two girls she hangs with right now?" Rosa asked.

 

" Yeah. They fucked me and Christa relationship up. Now she hates me and treated me like nothing for the past eight years. I don't really blame Christa, I mostly blame from friends." I quickly rub the tears from my face. I really didn't think talking about her as it still sota stung.

 

" Hey, it's okay. Me and May are your friends now." Rosa reassures, " We won't leave you!"

 

" Heh, we sure won't. "May grins at me and giving me a gentle pat on the back. I stood there, glancing at both of them. I never thought I have true friends, people who actually cared. It felt so overwhelming that I began to cry again.

 

" Oh dear, you hit her too hard, May!" Rosa says.

 

" No she didn't.." I quickly speak up, " I am happy that I just meet you and you already care. Thank you so much....."

 

 

Suddenly the bell rings and me, May and Rosa hurry inside in the side door so we don't run into Christa gang. After going so far, we had to sadly part and go into our homeroom. I felt happy as I went to my home room, I felt like this year isn't going to be as bad as the last.

 

I began to think of sweet hangout spots when I bump into someone, which causes me to fall on my ass.

 

" Hey wat-" I begin but stop when I realize who it was- it was Christa. Dammit, why does it have to be here?

 

"  Look like we share a homeroom this year, what fun." She looks down at me, still plastering that smug grin on her face. I quickly get off the floor and look to my left and see that were both close to homeroom  163. '' _ Why me, why now do we have to share a homeroom.'' _

 

" Yeah, what fun.." I grumble. 

 

" Heh, me and my girls have a lot planned for you this year." She states, " I can't wait to bring our plans in motion."

 

" Yeah, I have people who aren't afraid of you." I grin at her, trying to look less nervous than I actually am. However, her expression doesn’t change.

 

" Oh, that one that called me a bitch? Please, she doesn't scare me. That other girl looks like she would hurt a fly. This year, will be different....believe me." She says, chuckling softly. I just watch as she opens the door to the classroom and walks in.

 

_ ' Yeah, I'll be ready' _ I thought as I quickly walk in as well and seat myself down and prepare myself for today.


	2. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azure draws some flowers for art class and get invited to a party.

 

I was happy when the teacher Miss. Blue, my home room  passed me my schedule with "Art" being my first period.  I personally loved drawing as it was one of the ways I relieved the stress of the day. I took it all three times in this school despite only needing it do it once.

Looking around to see if there was any more familiar faces other than her rivalI, she seen only about one that when by Lapis.

She was a cool, calm girl with messy navy hair and eyes the colour of the ocean. While I didn’t completely know Lapis, she was always on the swim team and was practically a fish.

After about another five minutes of sitting the bell rang for first period and I got up and left not really paying attention to much.I walked into the Art room that was only just six doors down and sat beside the window as that was my favorite spot. The art teacher walked in, opened the register, call out our names once everyone was seated and then began to speak.

" Well class.My name is Miss. Agate and I will be your Art teacher this year." Miss. Agate announced. She seems pretty intimidating as her posture was stiff. She wore a blue suit, white button up top and  blue high-heels to match.

" As long as you finish your work, you may talk to a friend, quietly after. Just remember to keep quiet as I don’t tolerate laziness.”

Well, at least she isn't that bad as I thought.

" Today I will give you a piece of paper and you must all show me your skills. Draw something in this class room and pass it to me when your done."

Well, that seemed easy enough. I began to scan the room for some interesting to draw and came crossed  Yellow chrysanthemums in a small blue vase.  _ 'These would be perfect, I love drawing flowers-well anything in nature really!' _

"Um, sorry to be a bother, do you have a pencil"

I blinked and broke out of my thoughts and turned to my left to see a girl with short, blonde and green eyes. I smiled bit, and nodded towards the girl. I turned around and picked a pencil from my bag from off the floor and handed to her.

" I-it's sharpen and all." I manage, half-whispering. God, I was so awkward when meeting others, I wanted to kick myself for being damn cringy.

" Thank you.I'm perry by the way." She replied, quietly as well. I guessing she was as shy as me as well?

" Mines Azure. Nice to me you." I replied, quickly.  After the paper was handed out, I began to draw the the flowers. However few minutes of sketching my mind began to wander and I began to draw someone on my notebook beside me, Christa- Well, it looked like her.

Though it was a pencil sketch, it looked too similar. The way she put her hair, the way she let her bangs hang out...  I frown, torn the sketch out of my notebook and crumpled it up to try sketch again. This time, I finally actually did the flowers on the right piece of paper and I was pleased with the results.

" Ah, you did a lovely job. I love to see full picture, Miss Azure." I jumped bit at this comment. It took me few minutes that  Miss. Agate was the person that commented on it.

" Heh, thank you..." I felt my face flush slightly at her comment. I always get flustered at comments like these. I didn’t know why, it just felt nice.

Suddenly, I heard the bell rang and so I had to go. I wasn't exactly looking forward to math class, I loved me some good math problems, but just not in the morning. I turned to Perry and told her goodbye and quickly left after grabbing my stuff and giving Miss. Agate my picture. I felt awful leaving so fast, bit I didn't want to be late.

As I walked downs the halls, carefully and quietly as possible,  I felt like everyone was watching me as I done so. I wasn't exact poplar, but wasn't completely bullied to insanity. I was just the girl that everyone forgot the name to- _ I honestly preferred to be that way as I’m more of a introvert. _

As I walked into my Math class I was greeting by my favorite people in the universe- Christa, Jessica and Mazzy. They were only people currently in the room.

I guessed the teacher was out or something.

" Heyyy, Az. Guess you're in this math class as well." Mazzy said, giving me a smug grin.

" We will become the best of friends. Right, Chrissy" Jessica says very sarcastically. She quickly turning to Christa- who was seemly staring out the window, not even paying attention. She seemed spacy,

"yeah.." Christa replied, very quietly. Both Mazzy and Jessica looked at each other and then back at me then looking at their ‘seemly sad’ leader.

_ 'Hmm, what's the matter with her? Just this morning she was all ready to be a bitch and now she seems, off?.'  _

_ I _ decided it was best to ignore the girls and sit down and wait for the others.

Soon ore students and the teacher came in and I meet my new teacher. Her name was Miss. Diamond. She wore a yellow suit. She didn't look friendly at all. All she told us to do was look at the first page of the math book and do all the problems from page one to three. 

_ Some teacher, must love her job.... _

.I was finished all the questions  in the matter of a half hour and now I was super bored. I began to search around me for someone to talk to- Miss. Diamond said we were aloud, if we both have done our work- and I came crossed two two girls. They were only just behind me, both seemly to be in deep conversation. 

One of the girls is wearing red sweater, red shorts, red-black shoes and red headband top match. She also seemly has short, puffy red- dark brown hair.  _ That girl must love red. _

Then there was the a girl dressed mainly in blue. She wore a long blue dress and blue flats with white socks. She also had long Blond-blue hair that was put up in a ponytail. Her eyes were covered by her long bangs.

"Hey. what you looking at?" 

I realized that a girl with red hair was now glaring at me. I didn't reply out of terror of this girl knocking my face in.

" I said, what are you staring at? better not my girlfriend." She whispered. The other girl  that has long blue-blond hair grabbed the red haired girl's arm.

" Ruby. Don't be like that. Oh, I am sorry about her. She can be rather defensive." She replies, giving me a small nod.

" I-I'm sorry about staring..." I quickly look down. " I was bit bored and I wanted someone to talk to..."

" You wanna talk to me and ruby?" Blond-blue hair girl says. " Oh, my name is , Sapphire."

" Sappy" Ruby protested, " This girl is like, low on the popularity scale.." She half-whispered this which caused few glances from other students.  I turned away, feeling quite angry at that girl that's judging me over my popularity scale. 

The bell rang for recess and I was damn glad for that. I shut my book bit loudly and began to put my stuff away when I heard Sapphire's voice.

" Look, you seem like a nice girl. Ruby was just being Ruby." 

" No...she's right" I mumble as I zip up my book bag. I stand up and realize that I'm a lot more taller than Sapphire and Ruby. " Nothing will change that..." I quickly walk past the two and begin to look for Rosa and May.

Today was just a perfect day I thought bitterly as I basically stomped threw the halls. I must of looked like some chick on drugs, but I really didn't care in the moment. 

My anger started to fade as I saw May and Rosa near the entrance of the school. However they were with another girl chatting away. I felt somewhat hesitant, was internally debating to not go over, but Rosa waved me over after seeing me. I sighed, not really wanting to feel rejected again, but I went over anyway.  

As I walked closer I could get a better look of the other girl. The other girl was bit short, darker skin, like myself. Long, brown hair that had been streaked with a lilac color. For her outfit: She wore a loose, white tank top, black leggings and black high top shoes.

" So this is the girl." Rosa said pointing towards me giving me a small smile. The girl turned to me and begins to stare at me. I couldn't tell what she was thinking and it was scaring me so I stood there straight as a board.

" I heard about you. Don't worry because I ain't the person to judge." She holds out a hand and I shake it.  " Oh, I'm Amy."

" H-hi..." I pull away from our handshake, quite nervously. However, as recess goes by I begin to warm up more even join the conversation. 

Amy is pretty great. She seems to be a cool, fun, carefree girl who seems like an alright person. She even invited me to a fun, early halloween masquerade party tomorrow night. I was still scared, but Amy promised it would be a ball.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
